My Fro Lover
by nickandcory
Summary: Saying I love you is hard. Especially if it's before the one you love goes away. A Niley one-shot. It's legal


**I needed to make a one-shot so I could focus on writing. I always make new stories or new one-shots because it helps me focus on writing in general and helps my ideas flow better. I hope that makes sense. Well here's a one-shot. **

Two weeks, ten hours, twenty- four minutes and forty seconds since I've seen him. That long since I've seen that curly hair of his and those chocolate brown eyes. Two weeks since I've seen his smile, and not that fake smile he puts on… the true one. I can't wait to hear his voice.

I slammed back into my bed watching my ceiling fan go around and around. Not the finest idea, because a few minutes later my eyes started to go off and I felt as though I was going to fall asleep. I crossed my arms over my eyes and getting a headache from watching that stupid thing spin so much.

"This is not working" I groaned getting up from my bed, determined to do something with my day instead of pathetically waiting for him to get home. I moved my feet slowly moving them down the stairs and into the kitchen. Where my dad was cooking lunch. Seriously didn't even know it was that late.

"Your cell phones been ringing off the hook" My dad said pointing to my phone on the counter.

"I'm flying solo today" I said not looking to who called me but I just flipped my phone open and turned it off

"What are you going to do?" He asked

"I'm just going to go for a walk" I said shrugging and putting my phone in my pocket in case something happened. I waved good-bye to my dad and walked out the door, but first blew my dad a quick kiss.

I hadn't been on the beach in a while, not since he's left. It reminded me of all the best times we've had.

Great now I sounded like one of those lovesick teenagers, that couldn't do anything without their boyfriends. But the thing was… I was in love. And I never got to let him know that before he left.

_Flashback_

"_You know I'll be back as soon as I can" Nick said putting his hand through my hair and placed the loose strands behind my ear. _

"_Yeah" I swallowed back my tears, wanting to be strong and not make this harder_

_Nick's eyes switched between my left and right blue ones. A determined look on his face._

"_There's something that I've been meaning to say to you for the longest time" He said putting his hands around my waist pulling me closer our noses touching, gently kissing my lips. _

_I giggled pulling back from him "I already know you like me"_

_When he shook his head, I was so upset. I thought for sure that he was going to break up with me, that very second. _

_I had started to unwrap my arms from around his neck, but he wrapped them back around him. _

"_What I mean is that I am a hundred percent in love with you" He said laughing a little, his eyes shining_

_He was in love with me. _

_Nick Grey, seventeen of Malibu California was in love with me plain ole Miley Stewart. _

_I stood there in shock as that sentence ran over and over again through my head._

"_Miley" Nick nervously laughed, I felt his grasp slowly pulling away. I finally looked at him and I could see the worry in his eyes. _

"_Uh…I better get going. The bus will be leaving soon" Nick said running his hand through his hair. It had been a nervous habit. He went to turn around, but I grabbed his wrist bringing them back to face me. He didn't meet my eyes, something he immediately did all the time. _

_I was a chicken, I couldn't say it back. _

"_Call me" Was the best I could say_

_His glassy eyes meet mine for brief seconds and I saw a slight nod. I let go of his wrists and he turned away. _

_I had just ruined the moment I have been waiting for. _

_Flashback Over_

I walked past the shops, and the couples. I hated this. We've been away from each other longer than this, but our good-byes were always much better.

I watched as I walked this boardwalk alone. Something I haven't done in awhile. I stared at the magazine covers almost all of them with his face on them. I stalked up to the magazines grabbing a single copy of them with articles with him.

The guy didn't say anything thankfully, he just took my money. And I was on my way.

I held the bag and I kept walking down the boardwalk. Slowly the people started to disappear and all that was left was me at the end of the boardwalk.

The end of the boardwalk meant the beginning of the path that led to our spot. The spot that Nick and I had found about a year and a half ago.

_Flashback…_

_It had been our third date, Nick had taken my hand and walked us down the trail. I had no idea to where we were going, or where were we even were. But I knew I was safe with him. _

"_So can you tell me where we are going?" I asked him ducking from some of the branched that were hanging from the trees_

"_No" I saw him smile and than we turned sharply "But you'll lof3 it once you see it"_

"_I'll hold that to you" I said and with that and a few more steps _

_I started to see the water. _

"_So were going to a beach" I asked_

"_You'll have to wait and see" Was all he had to say_

_We kept walking and that's when I saw the most beautiful scene ever. We came upon a beach with smooth white sand, the moon was shining on the clear water. The sound of the water crashing on the rocks was soothing. _

"_What do you think?" Nick asked after we stood there for a few minutes, soaking it in. _

"_I think it's the most gorgeous view I have ever seen" I said completely blown away _

_Nick smiled and pulled me closer to the shore_

"_I brought you here because we've been hanging out for a while and talking for what seemed like forever" He paused and ran his hand through his hair "And I was wondering you know…"_

_He paused again, he was so cute when he was nervous. _

"_Do you want to be official?" I had heard myself say it, I knew he would have never got it out. So I decided to take things into my own hands. _

_Nick's head snapped up. _

"_Isn't that my line?" He asked chuckling a little and coming closer_

"_Yeah but I just beat you there, it doesn't matter" I shrugged stepping a little closer to him. I looked down at our feet that were almost touching. I felt a hand on my chin and my head being lifted. _

"_But it's true" Nick smiled "At least my girlfriend had the guts to make the first move"_

"_Girlfriend" I said out loud "I like the sound of that." _

"_I like it too" Nick said softly and nodding_

_He was going way to slow tonight. I wrapped my arms around his neck. _

"_You know, you don't have to be so shy all the time" I said bringing us closer_

_That nervous habit was about to take over him again. But I grabbed his hand in mid air and connected our hands together, leaning forward to kiss him. _

_Our first kiss. _

_Flashback Over_

I sat on one of the rocks and opened the bag of ten magazines. I flipped through the pages just staring at his face, or reading some of the interviews that were printed while he was away.

He always assured me that some of the articles were only printed for publicity, and that if I were to ask him what was true or not he would straight out tell me. No lies or games, because the paparazzi was a huge disadvantage of being a singer. But it's what kept them in the headlines.

I read articles on how some of their shows were going, and of course how their personal life was going. Seriously, why did people need to know about his personal life? I mean their goal was to make awesome music for them, why did they need to explain how home life was.

That's how rumors start. About him and I breaking up, or how we were cheating on each other with different celebrities. For one, I would never cheat on him. And he would never cheat on me. We weren't those types of people. And if we were to break up, it would not be the media's business. But I am sure they would make it their business.

I threw the magazine down, all this break up talk was making me even more depressed. I stared out into the ocean. It was so pretty, no matter what time of day it was always so gorgeous. I loved it.

I watched as the dolphins swam by, they were probably my favorite part. Or was it the waves crashing on shore.

Tough decision.

"Your dad said you went for a walk, I figured I'd find you here"

That voice that I have been waiting to hear in person for so long, could that be here right now? I closed my eyes bracing for my mental wellbeing if that wasn't him. I slightly turned my head and I saw movement. And than there I felt him sitting next to me.

"What have I told you about reading those stupid things?" Nick asked picking up a magazine and throwing it onto the beach, and than he pushed the rest off the rock so that he could move over more.

I looked at his face, just staring at it. I had never wanted to see if face more badly than I did right before he showed up. And now he's here right now and I am to foolish to say anything.

He shouldn't even be talking to me right now. I wouldn't talk to me, after what happened right before he left.

"Miley" Nick nudged me a little

And that's when the water works came. Everything that I had been feeling for the past two weeks just started pouring out. I couldn't stop, I couldn't talk. I just stared at him and cried.

It's like he forgot what he said, and I didn't want him to forget.

He took his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders bringing me to his chest, where I bundled up his shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"I thought you weren't going to come back" I cried out in his chest.

Nick rubbed my back giving me a few moments to settle down before he talked.

"I always come back" Nick said softly in my ear and than kissing the side of my head right near my ear

"I was a coward and you were telling me that you loved me. And I didn't say anything back, I let you go without letting you know" I cried bringing my legs on the rock and leaning my whole body on him. Letting him be my support.

Nick took his other arm and wrapped them under my legs lifting me onto his lap.

"You're not a coward" He soothed me "I should have known it was too early"

I sniffed and started crying again this time even harder.

"It's all right Miley, don't get upset by it" Nick said calmly in my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair over and over.

I felt myself calm more and more as he did that. His other hand running up and down my leg. He was humming our song, 'My Girl' in my ear to try and calm me down. And soon later my tears were gone and all that was left was my hiccups.

He kept humming and running his hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. Something that I missed way too much, for it to be healthy.

I slowly let go of his shirt and looked up at him. He had stopped humming when he saw me look up at him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled out as I tried to get off him, he was probably sick of having me on him for so long. But he kept his grip firm

"I missed you" He said kissing my forehead "Stay"

I laid my head on his shoulder, kissed his neck and snuggled back into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder. These are the times that I will always remember.

I stretched my neck up to his ear

"I love you" I whispered, kissed his ear and backed my head away so that he was able to move his head. He snapped his head to look at me

"You don't…" Nick started to protest but I quickly shut him up by kissing him quickly, and than pulled back

"I love you" I repeated "I wanted to say it the first time, but I was too much of a coward but I can say it now"

Nick smiled and nodded, than leaning down to kiss me. My hands went to the back of his hair, twirling the ends.

"I love you" He mumbled on my lips and kissed me again

I felt the water splash from the rocks onto us, which broke us apart. I looked down and saw that high tide was coming in. Nick looked down and saw that we were soaked. But he just grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another amazing kiss.

He was my fro lover.

**I hoped you liked it. I think I might make a series of one-shots. I don't know. Maybe if I get a certain amount of reviews for this one, than I will do a couple more one-shots. I hope you liked this one. Thanks!**


End file.
